The Lavender Bottle
by Slytherin-Temptress
Summary: When they were young they were best friends. Soon seperated he left her with a lavender bottle. 10 year later what will happen when he realizes his childhood bestfriend is no other than know-it-all Granger! DHG pairing.
1. Chapter One

**Fairytale Love**

**Chapter 1- Ride to Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer: This plot is half mine and I definitely don't own the characters as much as I want to (Tom Felton all to myself, oh god!). Explaining about how the plot is half mine. This really is from a Chinese soap that I am really into and decided to do a Hogwarts version. " Muhahaa (evil grin)! Don't sue me for being curious how the plot would go with my two favorite characters! XP_

Like every soon to be 7th year student at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was no different. Hermione Anne Granger Magus to be exact. Pureblood. Of course her real last name was kept a well hidden secret…well with exception of her best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

But what was the reason why she was so terribly happy. She was Head Girl. All those years of hard work she had finally gotten what she deserved. She bustled around her room tidying up the mess she made so her room would be nice and neat when she left.

"Darling! We have to go in 5 minutes or you will miss the train!" Anne spoke into the intercom. Hermione gave a little sighed and gave her room a last look. Something had caught her eye. She had forgotten her most valuable thing. It was this little glass bottle with a cork on the top to seal it. On the cork there was an engraving burnt on it. (HERMIONE) Inside the bottle were little white pebbles on the bottom and after 3 layers there was a layer of pink pebbles. And last but not least in the center of all there stood a little stalk of lavender. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it into her robes and ran down the stairs.

Now over the summer Hermione had not changed much except from the new tan she got from being at the beach, her new wardrobe and the sun and saltwater seemed to tame her hair much more. She was still quite short. Spending so much time with her girlfriends during the summer had made her change much girly.

Today she had on a white blouse with a deep V cut, short black beach shorts and pink and white sneakers. She had sprayed a lavender perfume, put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss.

It wasn't long before she reached King's Cross and waved goodbye to her mom and dad, crossed the barrier and started to search for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"MIONE!" a loud voice had shout out. She recognized it immediately as Ron's. She ran to them and gave each a hug with exception of Ron since he still haven't really gotten over the whole it's-okay-to-hug-someone-and-not-turn-red thing. They all boarded the train and found a compartment to sit in.

"How was your summer?" asked Harry after they all had settled down. "You look quite tanned." Harry had gotten permission from Dumbledore to spend most of time at the Burrows. It was quite obvious that he and Ron probably spent their whole time there playing Quidditch since both had become quite tanned and possibly more muscular.

"Oh! I had the most fantastic summer. I spent most of my time surfing with my friends in Hawaii." Hermione exclaimed happily. Too happily that she accidentally jumped up and something fell out of her robe pockets. It clinked on the floor; glass unharmed from the spell Hermione had cast on it.

"Mione, where did you get that exactly? You never really did tell us and u always carry it around with you." asked Ginny curiously.

"Oh, this thing?" Hermione said as she picked up the bottle. "I never told you the whole story?" They all shook their heads at her. She sat back down and sighed.

"You know I am a pureblood right? Well, when I was young I was quite errr…weak. I had this friend whom I was really close with. After a while he had to move away and he gave me this bottle; he has one too…" She gave another sigh. "Before he had left he promised to be back to celebrate my 18th birthday."

"Your birthday is coming up!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry and Ron were too dumbstruck. Their Hermione, Bookworm of their house wasn't the type of girl to have a history like this. When Harry had finally found his voice he cleared his throat and looked at her.

"What's his name?"

"Damon." She said sadly. "I doubt he would really meet me on my birthday." Ginny sat next her and patted her back. "I am okay! So tell me about your summer!" Hermione exclaimed. They started to tell her about it and she slowly tuned off.

I wonder where is Damon exactly…


	2. Chapter Two

**Fairytale Love**

**Chapter 2- Head Boy & Head Girl**

_Disclaimer: This plot is half mine and I definitely don't own the characters as much as I want to. Explaining about how the plot is half mine. This really is from a Chinese soap that I am really into and decided to do a Hogwarts version. " Muhahaa (evil grin)! Don't sue me for being curious how the plot would go with my two favorite characters! XP_

_-_

_Hermione's POV_

It was long before Professor Dumbledore had announced the first years to be sorted and the feast to began. Harry and Ron, as usual had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch, which I had no intentions to start talking about. Ginny had gotten into a talk about hair with Padma who walked over to the Gryffindor's table to pass something to her twin.

"I would like everyone's attention." Dumbledore announced. I turned to face him and gave him my attention. "I would like to inform everyone of the new Heads this year. Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" I stood up and took a bow. Everyone at the table was cheering incredibly loud. "Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." The Slytherins started to make whistles and stomping noises to outdo the Gryfindors. But soon all noises seemed to drown out. Malfoy? Ferret? Why him? I couldn't possibly work for him. He was my enemy for the last 6 years and nothing could possibly in the world could let us be civil to each other. I felt a tug on my sleeves and I plopped down on the bench.

**"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET HEAD BOY?"** Ron shouted. His face was extremely red and he was mad. Lavender who was currently sitting next to him draped her arms over her shoulder and started soothing him. He calmed down but still continued to mutter angrily to himself. I turned to Harry.

"Oh god Harry! What am I going to do? I have to share a common room with him!" I buried my head into his neck while he patted me on the back. Suddenly I heard the dreaded voice.

"As much as you like to go mushy with Potty, we have to go to a meeting Granger." Malfoy sneered. I slowly untangled myself from Harry and rose up and walked out the Great Hall with Malfoy.

Dumbledore was quick with giving us directions to our rooms and a lecture on how he expects us as heads to be a good example to the years below us. This was impossible and he knew it. Malfoy and I have a long history of hatred every since in 3rd year he called me a 'mudblood'. I know for the fact I'm not one but the fact knowing Malfoy is so prejudice already makes me hate his guts.

We went quietly to our tower (thank god). We reached a mirror. As I looked into the mirror I could only see my reflection and nobody else's. Then I heard a voice.

"What will the password be?"

"Password?" I looked at Malfoy, but he refused to even look at me in the eye.

"Slytherin."

"New Password for Heads tower, Slytherin." I was about to protest but Malfoy had already walked into the tower. He has this icy aura that really bothers me. I walked in and admired the decorations. The room was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. There were two stairways leading up to a higher level. On the right there was a brass plate engraved with my name and I took the stairs up. There was one big bathroom that I guess I had to share with Malfoy. I stepped to my right and went into my room. It was huge. I couldn't believe I had this all to myself. I plopped down on the soft bed with red and gold silk and looked up at the ceiling. On the ceiling there were stars that were twinkling like real ones. I stared and thought more about Damon.

_Flashblack-_

"Who?"

"Well…this girl? Well, she has long bushy hair and has huge eyes. She is weak and always needed help from me. When you look at her she looks quite angelic but once you make her mad she gets really scary." I smiled at the memory of our last talk before he had left. I wasn't just weak. I had a heart problem. I can't do anything extreme. In muggle schools I wasn't able to do sports. When I got to Hogwarts Quidditch was definitely out of bounds.

…..

"Can I play with you?"

"No, my mom said that you have this disease that I can die from!" a little boy quickly runs away. I wiped a tear that had dropped from this memory. I remember I use to hide my sickness all the time. I wanted to me a normal kid and not his kid who was bound by this sickness. How could I tell people and expected them to treat me normally?

I slowly drifted asleep.

_Draco's POV-_

It was just exactly how I expected it would be. I was mean to Granger and she chose to ignore me. Was it my fault my father is a total jackass and is against 'Mudbloods'? I walked around my new room and decided to take out my guitar and work on a song I had been creating.

I put down the guitar and stared at the bottle next to me. It has been a long time since I had took it out and looked at it. All father's fault really. Malfoy's are never to show emotion to anything. The golden rule. It is her birthday soon. I had promise to meet her but would I? I had change so much over the years. How would she look like? What would she be like? Would father approve of her?

-

Temptress- Draco! Shut up!  
Draco- What? I didn't do anything!  
Temptress- Stop poking me okay? The translation is really hard!  
Draco- Well i need it soon for the story!  
Temptress- I'll get it done! Now shut up and let me work!  
Draco- PMS.


	3. Chapter Three

Fairytale Love 

Chapter 3- Mini? Damon?

Disclaimer: This plot is half mine and I definitely don't own the characters as much as I want to. Explaining about how the plot is half mine. This really is from a Chinese soap that I am really into and decided to do a Hogwarts version. " Muhahaa (evil grin)! Don't sue me for being curious how the plot would go with my two favorite characters! XP

Hermione's POV

WHAM! WHAM! I woke up groggily and still unaware of the noise that was outside of my room. "GRANGER! GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Malfoy yelled from the bathroom. Damn him. He was always ordering me around these days. I went down the stairs still not awake properly and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Mione!" Harry, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho (only here because of Harry), Ron and Ginny said cheerfully.

"Hey guys!" Now I was fully awake. They could always cheer me up. "Thanks! Come in!"

Draco's POV

They were making a lot of noises downstairs so I decided to check it out. Turns out it was Granger's birthday. I thought I saw someone look up so I quickly stumble backwards. Accidentally, I fell into Granger's room. It was all tidy and neat like I expected it to be. I scanned the room looking for something to blackmail her until I saw something that caught my eye.

It was a bottle, a replica of my bottle but with different color of pebbles. I walked over to the bottle and picked it up. Something was different though. On the cork HERMIONE was burnt on to it. It didn't look like the bottle I gave her. It was just probably luck that Granger had the same bottle.

But it was too much of a coincident that Mini's birthday and bottle was the same as Granger's. Mini in a million years couldn't be Granger. It just couldn't be. Suddenly I heard footsteps but I was way too late. Granger was already in the room with her wand pointing straight at me.

"What are you doing in here?" she glared. Thinking of no quick response I answered her truthfully.

"I stumbled in your room accidentally. Then I saw the bottle. Where did you get it?"

"It's none of your business. Why do you want to know?" she growled.

"I'm just curious!" I said defensively. Very un-Malfoy like. Was I turning soft thinking about Mini?

"Well to satisfy your hunger Malfoy. I got it from my best friend when I was young. Now stop snooping around my room!" She dropped her arm against her sides and her wand no longer pointing at me.

"Did you burn the name yourself?"

"Yes, I didn't want to lose it." She gave a big sigh and seemed to be in deep thought. This couldn't be! GRANGER is Mini! Then I did the most stupid thing, I reached into my robe pockets and tossed my bottle to Granger. She looked at it stupidly and then slowly looked at me.

"Da-Damon?" She looked at me disbelievingly.

Draco's POV- 

"Oh shit. Mini…." I stared deeply into her eyes. I could not believe this mudblood, part of the golden trio and the know-it-all was Mini. My childhood bestfriend. It made no sense. Mini was a pureblood. Father would not of let me contact with any mudbloods. All of sudden Dean ran into the room. When he saw me he had his wand out immediately.

"What are you doing in her room?" he shouted.

"Oh my, Thomas. You do have a small brain. I really do wonder what's in the big head of yours. As you can't probably figure out I am TALKING to Granger here." I sneered at him. Gryfindorks. I looked over at Granger and saw her staring at me.

"Mione, are you okay?" The stupid dimwit asked Granger.

Hermione's POV 

I can't believe it. Draco Malfoy is Damon? My Damon? More people were coming into my room but I took the risk. I had to find out now or never find out.

"Da-Damon? Do you still remember your promise?" I looked at him hopefully. He looks behind me and then returns his gaze on me. His face again turned into a sneer.

"Don't call me that. Remember what promise?" He hissed. I heard Ginny gasp behind me.

"The one where you promised on my 18th birthday to.."

"I don't promise mudbloods anything." He said in a cold voice. I was shocked. I flung all the contents of the butterbeer I was holding onto his face and ran out of the room.

Draco's POV- 

I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's are never nice to people lower than them. I wiped my face with my robes and glared at the door where Granger went through. Female Weasley started to walk over.

"Draco Malfoy, that was cold. Even for you." She glared at me than along with the rest left the room.

I sank to the floor. How could mudblood Granger be my Mini. Subconciously I Granger was Mini. This un-Malfoy feeling of emotions started to overcome. I actually wanted to keep my promise to Granger. I slowly walked over to my room and plopped on my bed.

Hermione's POV- 

"Hermione, ignore that jerk. What right does he have to call you a mudblood anyways? You know very well you aren't one! It can't affect you!" said Ginny.

"It hurts… even though I am not one. And it hurts more to know that Damon is Draco Malfoy, the person who hates me to the guts for something I am not." I whispered sadly. Who would of thought my childhood best friend ended up being Draco Malfoy, the soon to be deatheater. Harry, Dean and Ron came over and gave be a tight group hug. Not wanting to ruin my day I said jokingly,

"I need air you guys! Come on! Lets forget about him and have some fun. I haven't had fun since school started with all the work the professors gave us." I tried saying it as heartily as I could. I was determine that this was going to be one of the best days of my life whether or not Draco Malfoy had ruined the beginning of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairytale Love**

_Disclaimer: This plot is half mine and I definitely don't own the characters as much as I want to. Explaining about how the plot is half mine. This really is from a Chinese soap that I am really into and decided to do a Hogwarts version. " Muhahaa (evil grin)! Don't sue me for being curious how the plot would go with my two favorite characters! XP_

_-_

_Hermione's POV_

I couldn't stand it. No matter how hard I tried to be happy Damon-no-Malfoy was stuck in my head. I knew I couldn't get peace without visiting the place.

"You guys, I'm getting tired." I smiled at them weakly. "Lets celebrate my birthday later on. Another excuse for partying right?" I said meekly. Dean came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eye and I turned away so we wouldn't make eye contact.

"Are you sure? You aren't thinking about Malfoy are you?" he asked.

"Well, a part of it. But I am just tired." I admitted.

"If that's the case Hermione you better return to your room. Want us to come with you?" asked Cho in a concern voice. We all knew it was just an act except for Harry. Cho absoulutely couldn't stand us. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a big sigh.

"No, its okay. I might as well go to Madame Pomfrey for some aspirin." I lied. I turned and walked towards Hogwarts. I went to Professor Dumbledore's office. I gave the gargoyle the password "Cockroach Clusters" and went up the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How can I help you?" If I wasn't so anxious I would of swear I thought I saw his eyes twinkling.

"Uhhh…I don't know how to explain this but Professor can you give me permission to go to this place near my house just for a few hours?" I looked at him pleadingly. He seemed to be in great thought.

"Miss Granger, as you probably suspected I know why you asked for this permission. However, I cannot then keep an eye on your health once you step out of this castle and you know it can be extremely dangerous for you." He said solemnly. He continued on, "But I know how extremely important this is to you. I want you to be very careful and remember to bring your muggle medicine"

"Thank you professor!" I took my wand out of my pocket. "Accio medicine." Professor Dumbledore looked at me with amusement. But I was too busy to really take notice. My medicine in no time soon came flying into his office. He gestured me to this big round crystal ball I had never seen before.

"That is the Corsa Globe. Place both hands on the globe and speak clearly where you want to go." I placed both hands and said clearly.

_"Giardino della lavanda."_

**Draco's POV**

I paced around my room. Un-Malfoy like thoughts was in my head. I knew I would never get sleep and feel restless unless I went there. How was I going to go though? I certainly couldn't go ask the muggle lover for help. But soon after arguing with myself my legs soon reached the stairs of Dumbledore's office.

"I was expecting you Draco." What kind of freak was he? Expecting me? I decided to cut the chase and go straight to the point.

"Professor, I want to go to this place in the muggle world. It is important." I said in a no emotion voice.

"Very well Draco. I suppose you know how to use the Corsa Globe?" He gestured to the round sphere. I nodded and place my hands on the sphere and spoke clearly.

_"Giardino della lavanda."_

-

"Albus, With all due respect I don't think that was a good idea at all!" shouted Snape breathless as he came rushing into Dumbledore's office with McGongall right behind him.

"Please Serverus, calm down and have a seat. You too, Minerva." He placed his fingertips and on his temple and started massaging it.

"A Gryffindor could never be with a Slytherin!" yelled Snape. "When the Dark Lord finds out he would be raging mad. You know that very well! His soon-to-be servant should not be in contact so closely with a muggle born! He can tell once he smells Draco! Draco's life will be in danger!" he said in rage. Snape was very protective over his house, especially Draco.

"I agree with Serverus. With Hermione's health worsening she cannot go through this." Said Mcgonall worriedly.

"As much as I want to stop this Serverus and Minerva you know it is not possible. Two stubborn and strong minded people in love can never be taken apart."

_Hermione's POV-_

I landed right outside of the specially built lavender house by my father. I reached for the key in my robe pocket and opened the door. I could see that the greenhouse was still intact but there was no more lavender growing. Instead there was just dried out lavender plied in bundles.

_Flashblack-_

"Daddy!" a little girl yelled while pulling on her dad's sleeves. "Isn't this lavender house so pretty?"

"Yes Darling. What about this? If you can get all A's the exams I'll build you one of these." He said while ruffling the little girl's hair.

"You are spoiling Hermione too much!" exclaimed her mother. The little girl could tell her mother did not mean what she was saying. Especially with the big grin on their face. They were proud of her daughter and would give her anything to make her happy.

I smiled at the thought of the happy days in my life. I ended up not only getting A's but also A+'s for my exam grades. Dad and I had built the house together and I planted the lavender seeds with my mom. Tap! Tap! Tap! I turned to greet the noise.

"Da-Malfoy?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, Gra-Hermione. I freaked out this morning and I shouldn't have done the things I did. Especially calling you a mud-" I cut him off. He looked really uncomfortable. I didn't want to hear the words from his mouth.

"It's okay err..."

"Draco."

"Umm…Draco. It's okay. I understand." I walked towards the bundles of lavender that was on the table. Amazingly we started talking normally like nothing had happen between us.

"I know I seen you all the time around school these years, but how are you?" I asked.

"Always been the same. My grades come in second best to yours. My father is still the jerk he always was. Oh, and I got Blaise."

"Blaise Zambini?" I asked. Inside I felt like something was stabbing me with pins.

"Yeah. She moved away in fifth year but I guess we are still together. Look it's getting late and I got to get back. Take this." He handed me this tiny machine that looked like a pager. I looked at him confusingly.

"Its like the muggle machine called a pager or something. It is a wizard version of it. Here we call it a pagineur. There's my number on it. Just text me anytime." And with that he went to the door and I heard a tiny pop. I stared at the pagineur and then locked the door. In no time I had arrived in my room.


End file.
